Ion and electron beam lithographic systems utilize a stencil mask to pattern a resist-coated target. These stencil masks typically comprise a substrate having a pattern of openings formed therethrough. Commonly, the substrate will be formed of silicon. However, other deposited or grown materials, such as SiC, SiN and BN can also be used to form at least a portion of the substrate.
The formation of a pattern of openings extending through substrates comprising silicon, SiC, SiN and/or BN can be quite challenging as said substrates are frequently thin and brittle. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop alternative methods of forming a pattern of openings within such substrates.
Additionally, it can be challenging to maintain the dimension of an opening formed in a thin substrate comprising silicon, SiC, SiN and/or BN, as the material around such openings tends to easily deform (i.e., warp, bow or otherwise alter its shape after formation of the openings). Such deformations can undesirably change the dimensions of the openings and thus alter a pattern of openings formed in a stencil mask substrate. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop methods of maintaining a pattern of openings within a stencil mask substrate.